Desnudos
by Xassie
Summary: Seiya, Taiki y Yaten Kou. Son las estrellas de un nuevo club nocturno cuya dueña es nada más y nada menos que Haruka Tenoh. Usagi por otro lado ignora la nueva vocación de su novio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se entere?
1. Chapter 1

_Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi_

_**Desnudos

* * *

**_

_Era otro nuevo día en el departamento de los hermanos Kou, y como todos los buenos hermanos un nuevo día siempre trajo consigo… nuevas discusiones._

"¿Es que nunca saldrás a buscar trabajo?" Presionó Taiki perdiendo la calma.

"Estoy considerando opciones." Contestó calmo su hermano menor, continuando mirando la TV. Taiki suspiró sentándose en el sofá contiguo con un libro entre sus manos.

"¡No lo haces! ¡Eres un haragán!"

Seiya Kou quien escuchaba la plática caminó hacia ellos con una cerveza en mano, estableciéndose delante de la TV.

"Taiki tiene razón, todo lo que haces es enfurruñarte ahí todo el día. Odio ver que pierdes tu juventud así, hermano."

"¿Puedes moverte? bloqueas a Terry." Pidió Yaten ignorando sus palabras.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué miras?"

Seiya dio vuelta observando una escena corta en donde Candy lloraba por Terry.

"¿Yaten, estás mirando telenovelas? Maldición, nunca esperé que vivir con Kakyuu te volviera tan… femenino."

"¡No hay nada femenino en mí! y nuestra hermana nunca ha visto esta serie, quien la ve soy yo." Le contradijo malhumorado. "Hablando de eso no pedí opiniones sobre qué clase de perdedor soy. De hecho, no recuerdo haberte hablado a ti en absoluto, Seiya. Así pues, ¿Por qué no se largan a visitar sus novias y me dejan en paz?" Yaten Kou señalaba hacia la puerta, sus ojos se enangostaban con impaciencia.

"Ohhh… El enano se enfadó." Dijo Seiya con falsa pena.

Taiki resopló suavemente bajando sus lentes.

"Seiya y yo no pretendíamos insultarte, Yaten. Solamente intentábamos indicarte que tú necesitas hacer algo con tu vida en vez de sentarse aquí a morir. No te aísles, y deja de ser tan maniático."

"¿Aislarme?" Los miró riendo irónicamente. "No puedo creer que estoy escuchando esto de ti de toda la gente enferma en el mundo. ¿Taiki, últimamente te has mirado en un espejo? ¿Quién es el más maniático de los tres? O debo recordarte que desde que te dejó, Makoto Kino, solo vives escribiendo poesías de amor, cocinando pasteles los fines de semana o simplemente en el jardín hablándole a las rosas. ¡Todo del mismo modo que ella lo hace!" Dio una mirada repugnante a su otro hermano. "Y tú… De los tres, eres el peor. Eres el perro faldero de Tsukino. ¡Prácticamente te tiene en la palma de su mano y tú ni te das cuenta!" Seiya se disponía a refutar pero Yaten continuó "¡Así que dejen de señalarme como afeminado y cursi porque están peores que yo!"

Seiya saltó inmediatamente en defensa propia. "¡Por lo menos Taiki y yo tenemos trabajos! desemejantes a ti."

"Podríamos encontrarle un trabajo. Uno que haga algo productivo. Creo que la señorita Meioh tiene un buen trabajo para él. ¿Qué opinas, Seiya? ¿Crees que tenga lugar en ese sitio nuevo?" Sugirió Taiki intercambiando miradas con su hermano.

Seiya asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo contigo."

Pero Yaten veía el guiño intercambiado entre sus hermanos antes de volverse serios otra vez.

"¿De qué trata ese trabajo?" Preguntó totalmente desconfiado.

"Tú sabes, cosas del club nuevo que ella abrirá." Contestó Seiya, agitando su mano en un gesto desdeñoso. "Sé que te contrataría. Tengo una idea del trabajo por el que te contratarían. ¿Quieres hablar con ella, ahora?"

Taiki escuchaba atentamente a Seiya siguiendo el juego también. Se puso de pie mirando fijamente a su hermano menor, pero Yaten no parecía persuadido.

"Quiero más información primero. ¿Qué hace ese club exactamente? ¿Qué estaría haciendo yo? Porque recuerdo que minutos atrás hablaban de lo haragán que soy."

Taiki se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, no estarías de mesonero precisamente. Seiya, explícale lo que hará en el club."

Seiya bajó la cabeza mascullando algo bajo su respiración.

"¿Qué? ¡No puedo escucharte!"

"¡Dije que es un club nudista masculino!" Gritó él y Yaten rápidamente se tornó rojo intenso, permaneciendo su boca abierta por algunos segundos mientras sacudía su cabeza.

"¡JAMÁS BAILARÉ DESNUDO EN UN BAR! ¡JAMÁS LO HARÉ!"

Taiki bajó la mirada y Seiya suspiró moviendo la cabeza a un lado a otro.

"¿Por qué no? Este seria un buen trabajo para ti ahora que nos han desheredado, además. Piensa en todas las señoritas que estarán allí, no creo que seria un trabajo…. Sería… ¡Sería divertido!"

El peligris elevó la mirada incrédulo por las palabras de Taiki.

"¡Entonces por qué no lo haces tú!" Dijo desafiante.

Taiki parecía paralizado por la pregunta. "Yo lo haré." Interrumpió Seiya. "Sé que a odango no le agradará nada de esto, pero me han dicho que los bailarines nudistas ganan mucho dinero, y si tengo más dinero… he pensado… si tengo más dinero, me podré casar con odango más rápido. Estoy seguro que ganar dinero desnudándome será más divertido que trabajando al lado de mamá."

Yaten lo escuchaba repugnado. "Solo a alguien como tú le gustaría trabajar de algo así, Seiya. Eres obviamente el exhibicionista de la familia, yo no."

Seiya y Taiki parecían incrédulos

"¡¿Por qué me miran así? ¡No soy un exhibicionista! ¡No lo soy!"

"Sí, y es por eso que hace dos semanas escuché accidentalmente a Minako-chan contándole a mi odango como sueles andar desnudo admirándote en los espejos de su casa. No, no eres un exhibicionista, Yaten. ¡Deja de ser tan farsante!…"

"Maldita, Minako."

"Ya, ya… deberías al menos interesarte un poco en la oferta. ¿No te parece? Es bastante jugosa y francamente tentadora."

"Es un trabajo que jamás he pensado realizar en la vida. Es sólo que yo… no sé si pueda hacerlo. No estoy seguro si soy… bastante bueno para ser uno de esos hombres… tú sabes." Bajó la cara al concluir, desconcertado por acabar de admitir algo así. Cuando no hablo más, Taiki y Seiya se miraron como si su hermano menor estuviera demente.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso bromeas? Ésta es una de las principales razones por la que tienes que ayudarnos con el trabajo. Si lo haces, te darás cuenta que atraes a más mujeres de las que te imaginas."

"¡No me interesan las mujeres!"

"Sí, sí, no hablaremos de tus peculiaridades por ahora, Yaten. Pero tomando este trabajo, conocerás lo que podemos causar en la población femenina y por como las mujeres nos miran, supongo, que los hombres Kou podemos efectuar muy bien éste trabajo, ¿Correcto?" Dijo Seiya con una sonrisa brillando en sus labios.

Y detrás, Taiki Kou cabeceaba extrañamente de acuerdo con él.

"Rotundamente."

"¿Qué dices, Yaten? ¿Lo harás?"

El ojiverde aún estaba renuente, aunque comenzaba a vacilar. "¿Y qué sucederá con el futuro o nuestro apellido? ¿Se les ha pasado por la cabeza? ¡Debo ser un buen ejemplo para mi familia! y ésta no es la clase de trabajos que quisiera que mi descendencia se enterara alguna vez que realicé."

"Trabajaremos solamente durante dos meses, no creo que mucha gente se entere, además Setsuna dijo que no nos preocupáramos por las identidades, no sé lo que planee."

Yaten estaba de todas formas dudoso, permaneciendo silencioso.

"¿No lo puedes hacer por nosotros? ¿Tus hermanos maravillosos? Los que siempre estamos a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas." Continuó Seiya engatusándolo.

"Pienso que… tal vez, puedo hacerlo... está bien lo haré. ¡Pero, sólo por poco tiempo!" Exclamó renuente.

"¡Al fin! ¡No puedo creer que lo logramos!" Seiya y Taiki gritaron al unísono.

Seiya buscó su abrigo girando aún expectante. "Está bien, le informaremos a Haruka, estará realmente feliz de saber que trabajarás para ella."

Yaten lo miró horrorizado e incrédulo.

"¡¿Haruka?"

Su hermano cabeceó. "No me mires con ganas de asesinarme. Michiru te amará y, conocerás mejor a tu ¿Cómo se dice Taiki?"

"_Padrastra_ de la novia." Resolvió el mayor ajustando sus lentes.

"¡¿Cómo Haruka pudo pensar en esto? Ella no es exactamente una mujer que le guste mirar hombres ni estas cosas."

Seiya sonrió. "Haruka está muy satisfecha imaginando el dinero. Además Michiru ha dicho siempre que tengo los hermanos más lindos del mundo. Ella y Setsuna estarán felices de que hayas…. decidido a conseguir un trabajo en el club."

"Está bien."

Yaten los siguió a la puerta dejando el departamento. Lleno de dudas sobre su nuevo empleo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Outers estaba lleno de actividad al llegar los hermanos Kou, dentro Rei Hino y su abuelo estaban envueltos en protestas._ _Michiru caminaba con una carpeta, y Setsuna apresuraba a sus empleados._

Michiru saludó a Seiya en cuanto lo vio, tomando su mano ligeramente. "Hola, Seiya. Estoy tan feliz de notar que trajiste ayuda extra. Haruka ha estado fuera el día entero envuelta por las promociones y todo aquí es un lío sin ella, tenemos tanto por hacer. No sé como vamos a terminar antes de la noche inaugural."

"No seas tan dura contigo misma, Michiru." La regañó suavemente. "Creo que todo marcha a buen ritmo. No… no te preocupes tanto, ya verás que estaremos en orden antes de la fecha inaugural."

"Lo será ahora que estás aquí." Sonrió encantadoramente colocando su mano en el brazo de Seiya y caminando con él por el lugar. "Ustedes tres, caballeros, puedes comenzar a tomar esas cajas y moverlas a…"

Seiya interrumpió a Michiru rápidamente. "No tan rápido, Michiru. Será un placer ayudarte con los preparativos, aunque, no estoy tan seguro de esos dos." Dijo refiriéndose a sus dos hermanos quienes estaban varios pasos atrás. "Pero realmente venimos aquí a hablar de negocios."

"¿De negocios? ¿Decidiste aceptar el trabajo, Seiya? ¡Eso me hace tan feliz!"

"Lo he decidido. Y también mi hermano menor, Yaten." Sonrió mirando a la hermosa mujer delante él.

Michiru se quedó sin habla por un momento mirando a los dos jóvenes, antes de sonreír y arrojarse hacia los dos abrazándolos y besándolos en la mejilla. Yaten hizo un gesto de desagrado y casi intenta empujarla lejos de él. Pero Seiya se dejó mimar porque desigual a Yaten a él le encanta tener la atención de Michiru

"¡Son nuestros redentores, lo juro!" Dijo después de separarse, momento que eligió Yaten para apartarse aún más de ella. "Por supuesto, ya hemos conseguido algunos hombres para nuestro trabajo de nudistas, pero necesitábamos algunos con cierto, _brillo_, como ustedes. Con ustedes contaremos con mucho éxito en la noche de apertura."

"Michiru, ¿has visto a mamá?" La voz resonante hizo girar el rostro de la mujer.

"No, Haruka atiende asuntos de papeleo. Adivina quienes nos ayudaran trabajando aquí."

"¿Malachite?"

"No, sal un momento debajo de esa barra y ven aquí"

Una cabeza rubia se asomaba desde la barra.

"¡Seiya, Taiki!" Gritó Minako acercándose a ellos, pero se detuvo fría cuando miró al más bajo de los tres.

"¿Yaten?"

"¿Mina…? Debí imaginarlo…"

Ambos se dirigieron sonrisas cínicas.

"Vaya, no imaginé que tomarían el trabajo, bueno de Seiya si lo imaginé, pero Taiki y tú... ¡No puedo esperar para ver a los tres allí! ¡Desnudos!" Señalaba animadamente el escenario. "Y estoy segura que estarán maravillosos." Agregó ansiosa, dirigiendo toda su atención en Yaten y Taiki.

Pero el mayor de los tres rápidamente negó con su cabeza. "Minako, creo que malinterpretas la situación. No me desnudaré. Solamente Yaten y Seiya."

El peligris le dio una mirada malhumorada.

"No lo haré si tú no lo haces"

"Vamos, Taiki, me sentiré más apoyado si lo haces con nosotros." Sonrió Seiya.

Yaten continuó. "Sí, Taiki, un verdadero Kou no puede dejar a sus demás hermanos…. solos y desnudos."

Michiru sonreía ligeramente y Minako sofocó la risa con su mano. "No sé de cuantas formas incestuosas ese comentario se podría tomar."

Yaten, Seiya y Taiki ensancharon sus ojos asqueados cerciorándose de apartarse un poco de Minako.

"Considerando la situación, supongo que… también puedo hacerlo. Y quizá sea entretenido."

"Gracias Taiki, es un gesto realmente hermoso de ti." Pronunció dulce Michiru y Taiki se vio obligado a sonreír.

Michiru pareció mirar alguien tras Taiki así que fue hacia él quien bajaba unas cajas pesadas en el suelo. "Y ahora, creo que es tiempo de conocer a mi cuñado. Él está allí y es buena idea que vayan conociendo a sus compañeros de trabajo antes de…." Tomó del brazo al joven, llevándolo hacia los hermanos Kou.

"Gracias por venir, Motoki. Hay unos chicos aquí, quiero que los conozcas." Lo llevó hasta los tres jóvenes. "Ya conoces a Yaten y a Seiya, pero él es Taiki su hermano mayor."

Motoki cabeceó cortésmente a los hombres, de igual forma ellos lo hicieron.

Minako reía sonoramente, acercándose a su hermano. "¡Se desnudarán contigo! ¡Todo será fabuloso, ya lo verán!"

Escucharon una voz y Seiya, Taiki y Yaten giraron hasta notar a Rei y a Takeshi Hino detrás.

"Tengo buenas noticias, Señor Hino." Dijo Michiru sonrientemente, tocando el hombro de Seiya. "Estos cuatro hombres maravillosos aceptaron venir aquí a desnudarse."

Rei dio una expresión indignada. "¿Cómo puedes pensar en hacer algo así? Éste club es obsceno. ¡Éste lugar debe ir al mismo infierno donde pertenece! y Abuelo, no puedo creer que este ayudando a convertir la ciudad un centro de perdición."

"¡Oh! Cállate Rei" Soltó Minako, momentáneamente olvidando que el abuelo de Rei era uno de los inversionistas. "Es una gran idea. ¡Las chicas adoraran venir aquí para comerse con la vista los cuerpos espectaculares de estos hombres hermosos!"

"¡No estés tan alentada, no todas somos como tú!" Contestó fría la sacerdotisa. "¡La noche de inauguración será un fracaso porque ninguna mujer querrá venir aquí!"

"¡Pues, yo digo que sí vendrán! No existe un club similar por los alrededores así que triunfaremos. Y si no fuese de esa forma, no trabajaría aquí."

Rei miró a su Némesis con un centelleo irascible.

"¿Trabajas aquí?"

"Así es. Desde ahora. ¡Soy la preparadora oficial de todos los chicos! ¡¿Qué mujer puede decirme que éste no es su trabajo soñado?" Alegó orgullosa Minako.

"¡Yo puedo! Eres un resumen de todo lo que detesto en una mujer. Me voy de este lugar despreciable." Moviendo de un tirón el cabello sobre su hombro, Rei Hino se fue del club.

Los hermanos Kou miraron toda la escena sin decir palabra.

"Ella volverá… Rei dice que no puede aceptar esto, pero puedo asegurar que es quien más lo disfrutará." Pronunció el viejo Hino a él no le interesaba la moral del club, todo lo que le importaba era que un club nudista masculino atraería mujeres hermosas.

"Toda mujer en la tierra amará éste sitio una vez lo hayamos inaugurado." Aventó Michiru, despreocupada absolutamente por la discusión entre las jóvenes. "Éste lugar arderá en calor, definitivamente, y... ¡Ohh! olvidé decirles otra cosa." Dio vuelta de nuevo a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, pareciendo el último algo nervioso. "Surtiremos sus… provisiones, aquí, pero existen una serie de cosas que deben comprar."

Seiya, Minako y Motoki sabían exactamente a qué venían las palabras de Michiru y rápidamente giraron sus cabezas para ver la reacción de Taiki y Yaten.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó el peligris inocentemente.

"Es lo que necesitan usar bajo su ropa." Normalmente, Minako no sentiría nervios al hablar de estas cosas con cualquier persona, pero tratándose de Taiki y Yaten trataba de ser cuidadosa. "Necesitan comprar ropa interior ligera."

Los ojos de Yaten brillaron indagadores.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Necesitas tangas, Yaten. ¿Cierto Michiru?" Explicó Seiya mirando a la peliazul quien cabeceó lentamente.

"Yo... no me pondré una de esas, cosas…." Declaró un aturdido Taiki.

"¡Sí, igual yo!" Convino su hermano menor en una voz obstinada.

Minako suspiró suavemente. "Ya, ya, chicos. Por favor, no hagan esto más duro para nosotras. No tengan miedo… sólo es una tanga."

"Lo que dice, Minako-chan, es verdad." Saltó dentro Seiya. "Estuve horrorizado en un inicio también, pero. ¡Pero todos los nudistas las usan! apenas lo hacen. Podemos ir a comprarlas todos juntos así no sería tan embarazoso."

"¡Será embarazoso! ¡No quiero que alguien me reconozca ahí buscando esas… esas cosas!" Discutió un alterado Yaten.

Minako se acercó a ellos. " Motoki y yo también iremos. Tampoco ha comprado su ropa interior. ¿Por qué no vamos mañana?"

"Suena bien. ¿Qué opinan ustedes dos?"

Taiki miró primero a Yaten, después a Seiya, Michiru y luego a Minako.

"Está bien…" Concedió finalmente, todavía sonando incierto.

"Supongo que por mayoría… entonces iré. Pero no estoy feliz con esta idea." Protestó desagradecido Yaten después de algunos minutos, todavía perturbado en la idea de usar ese tipo de ropa.

"No tienen que estarlo estoy segura que con el tiempo lo aceptarán. Y ahora que están aquí… ¿Por qué no ayudan con esas cosas a colocarlas en el depósito?"

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten siguieron a Michiru por ayuda, desvaneciendo los pensamientos sobre sus _uniformes_ de sus mentes.

Por un tiempo.


End file.
